Monsters In The Closet
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Dan and Phil's daughter doesn't want to go to sleep when she thinks there are monsters lurking in her closet. But, with the help of daddy Dan, will she be able to come over and fear and sleep again? Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Own Nothing.


_**I need to get back into writing one-shots again...**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

"Daddy!" 5-year old Annabella Howell-Lester cried.

Dan Howell-Lester came running into his daughter's room at her cry for him.

"Bella, what's wrong?!" He asked worried.

"There-there's monsters!" She cried as she held out her arms for Dan.

Dan sighed with relief knowing that she wasn't hurt in anyway.

He sighed softly though as he walked over to her bed and turned on her light while he lifted her up into his arms.

She hid her head into his neck as she held on to him for dear life, crying.

"Aww baby, don't cry."

But she kept on crying.

He sat down with her next to him as she cried.

"Bella, monsters don't exist." Dan said, trying to reassure or at least calm her down.

"But they do daddy! I saw them!" She cried.

Dan sighed softly as he held his daughter.

Dan then pulled her into his lap and she clung to him more.

"Baby girl." Dan said softly.

She kept crying into his neck. Dan sat there and rocked back and forth gently, trying to calm her down.

He stopped swaying when an idea struck him.

"Do you want me to check for the monsters Bella?" Dan asked.

Annabella pulled away from his neck and looked at him. Her bright blue eyes slightly red from the crying.

"Co-could you daddy?" She asked.

Dan smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Of course princess. Where are they?"

"I-in the closet." She said.

Dan gently placed her next to him and stood up from her bed.

He walked over to her closet and placed his hand on the door handle.

He pulled open the closet doors and looks inside.

"Look Bella, there's nothing there." Dan said, turning back around.

He chuckled slightly when he saw that she retreated to under her blankets, hiding.

"Bella?" Dan asked softly.

"I don't want the monsters to take me daddy!" She cried from under the blanket.

"Bella, there are no monsters." Dan said.

Annabella remained quiet as Dan started to make his way over to her bed.

He pulled back the blanket and looked at her. "Bella?" Dan asked.

Dan leaned down and picked her up and held her on his hip.

"See Bell? There's nothing there." Dan said.

But Annabella wasn't budging. She hid her face in his neck.

Dan sighed. He knew she wasn't going to budge and he also knew that she wasn't going back to sleep, at least not in her own room.

"Do you want to sleep with daddy and pa tonight?" He asked.

She nodded into his neck.

"Okay." He said softly.

He started to walk out of her room and into his and his husband Phil's room.

He gently placed her into their bed.

"Don't leave yet daddy." She said.

Dan smiled and kissed her head. "I'm not going anywhere baby girl." Dan said reassuringly.

Dan layed down next to her and she cuddled up next to her daddy.

"Daddy?"

"Mm?"

"When is Pa coming home?" She asked.

"Pa should be home soon. Remember that your older brother Austin had a late soccer practice today." Dan said.

Bella sighed softly and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she was sound asleep.

"Goodnight baby girl." Dan said, kissing her forehead.

He carefully got up and looked at her sleeping form before walking out of his room, closing the door slightly behind him.

He walked into the lounge and sat down. He looked at the clock.

"9:39. They should be back soon." Dan said.

He turned on the television and kept it to a low volume.

Dan yawned and stretched out slightly. He looked at the clock again.

10:07.

"That was a quick half hour." Dan mumbled to himself.

"Daddy?" He heard from the doorway.

Dan turned his head to the doorway.

It was Annabella.

"Bella? What are you doing up again?" Dan asked, standing up and walking over to her.

He bent down in front of her. She was rubbing her eye and yawning.

"I woke up and you weren't there daddy. I thought you said you were't going anywhere." She said.

"Aww, I'm sorry Bell. You went to sleep and I had to wait for Pa and Austin." Dan said.

He stood back up and lifted her up, walking over to the couch.

He sat down with Bella. "Since it seems like you're not in the mood to sleep, do you want to wait with me for Pa and Austin?" Dan asked.

She nodded but yawned sleepily. Dan smiled and kissed her cheek.

He layed her next to him. He put a pillow down in his leg and she placed her head on the pillow.

He pushed her hair back and watched the television, just waiting to see if Bella would go to sleep.

After another hour of waiting, it seemed like she finally closed her eyes and went to bed.

"Hopefully she'll stay asleep this time." Dan mumbled.

Dan leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Staying up for Phil and with Bella waking up, he forgot about himself.

And soon enough, Dan was asleep too.

* * *

_**I know that Phil didn't show up anywhere in here except for the mentioning but I had this idea and yeah. Daddy Dan and Baby Bella. (Totally not intended wow haha).**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed though overall.**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
